Time at the Beach
by HexicShadow
Summary: Luka and Miku are at the beach to spend sometime with each other.
It was a calm day here at the coast. The wind was blowing a cool breeze bringing in the coldness of the ocean. The waves from the light blue ocean roared and then came to a calm slow stop. People were along the beach relaxing, chatting or surfing and swimming out on the water. Two specific people were just laying down, relaxing with each other and enjoying their presence. "Hey Miku?" The older girl chimed as she awoke from her small nap. "Mmm~~" The younger girl slowly waking up from her nap as well, expect she wanted to stay asleep a little longer. "Miiiku~~ c'mon wake up love." The older girl tried to shake the girl awake but to no avail. "Jeez Miku...well at least you're cute when you're sleeping." She ran her hand along the teal head's cheek and softly caressed it. Miku made a small smile, enjoying the feeling of her touch. The older girl couldn't help but smile at the small action. She leaned in closer and placed her lips on the girl's cheek and pulled away with a smile on her lips. When she pulled away to look at the sleeping girl, she was surprised to see the younger awake, but awake with a blush. "Luuka!" She giggled at the girl who was now pouting. "What is it?" Luka said smiling whilst tilting her head to the side. "Hmph." Was all the twin tailed girl said and switched her position from looking at Luka to looking at the ocean. "Aww, did I make you mad love?" Luka said inching closer to the girl. Miku said nothing in response. _'Okay, I'll get you to speak.'_ Luka thought up a plan to get her girlfriend to speak to her and smiled at the thought of it.

Luka made sure to ease closer to the girl slowly so she wouldn't feel anything. Being only a few inches away from the girl's body she moved her hands to the girl's side and began to poke at her side. The first poke erupted a small giggle from the younger girl. _'Gotcha.'_ Luka began to poke at her side more until the girl was full on laughing. Miku finally turned around and when she had done her eyes widened. Luka immediately moved her lips onto hers. Miku eyes stayed widened for a while then began to recollect herself and closed her eyes to savor the soft feeling of the pink haired girl's lips on hers.

Luka pulled away breathing heavily from the lack of air. She opened her eyes to see her girlfriend looking at her with a small pout and blushing heavily. "Luuka! Why do you always do this." The younger girl said in small whisper. "Awe did I upset my little angel?" Miku blushed at the name Luka used for her. "N-no you didn't…" Miku looked away slowly trailing off. "Then what's wrong love?" Luka said pulling the younger girl closer to her. "You always get me off guard it's not fair." Miku said still with a small pout on her face. Luka only smiled and hugged her tightly and the blanket they had.

"Don't worry you'll be able to surprise me one of these days but you'll to do something pretty surprising though." Luka said with a smirk on her face. Miku just nuzzled in closer to the older girl and took in her scent. _'Mmm smells like roses and a small hint of watermelon too.'_ Miku smiled as she took in the scent, meanwhile Luka who was feeling everything she couldn't help but start to giggle at the girl's actions. Miku heard her small giggle and thought to herself for a moment. Miku's smile soon turned into a small mischievous grin. Miku moved her face towards the older girl's neck and began to trail her tongue softly against the skin.

Luka felt something wet against her neck and knew right away that it was Miku's tongue and couldn't help but let a blush creep on her cheeks. She was glad that Miku was busy at the moment because she wouldn't let it go for awhile. "You're blushing aren't you Luka?" Luka's eyes widened as she heard Miku speak the truth as surprised she knew so she didn't try to avoid it. "H-How did you know?" Luka noticed she stuttered and heard the small girl giggle mischievously. "Miku? What are you thinking of?" Luka asked a little bit concerned for her safety. "Don't worry, I'm just going to have to a little _fun_."

Luka's eyes widened at the words. She opened her mouth to speak but it was quickly shut when she felt Miku start to kiss her neck. She knew that if her mouth were to open that she would let out a moan. Her neck was her weak spot and Miku knew that all too well. "M-Miku not here...mmm Miku~" Luka let out a small moan escape her lips and the teal haired girl perked up from hearing it and took advantage of it. "Are you sure you don't want it? From what it sounds like you really want it." Luka had to control herself, she knew all too well if she were to lose her control and let Miku continue it would escalate to something they'd both regret. "M-Miku I do, but just not here sweet please?" Luka said pleadingly hoping that Miku would abide. "Hmmm." Miku hummed questioningly. "But Luka-" The older women moved her hand under the younger girl's chin and moved her head up so they could make eye contact. "Miku, I'm not playing around. You already have me slightly turned on and you know what happens when I'm completely turned on or…" Luka moved her lips to the younger girl's ear and whispered huskily. "Do I have to remind you of what I can do?" Miku's cheeks turned bright red from the thoughts what Luka could do if she was excited. "Y-You make a valid point." Luka smiled and kissed the girl gently. "I know you want to catch me off guard for once and to make you feel better you did get me by surprise." Luka brought Miku closer, closing the distance between them. Miku snuggled her face into the woman's neck and took in her scent once more. "I am learning from the best." Miku said with a small giggle, which Luka returned. "Yes you are, yes you are. H-Hey where are your hands roaming? M-MIKU!"

 **A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't done anything in a looooooong time and I'm very sorry XD I didn't really have any motivation to write anything until I went to the beach. So I decided to write a little story on these two gals of their time at the beach XD. I do have some ideas for some stories which I will publish soon no need to worry. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
